A Scar Reopened
by ravens23fan
Summary: Summary inside......
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** **Haley, Brooke, Nathan and Lucas all are going to College right now. Haley and Brooke are sisters and are very close. Lucas and Nathan are Brothers and also have another brother named Kyle. Haley and Brooke have always been there for eachother. but now Haley is keeping something from brooke...What is she keeping from her...Why is she keeping it from her...and what will happen if she finds out...**

**A Scar Reopened**

Chapter One

"I love you." She whispered against his lips as he kissed her again and again.

"I love you too…so much." He whispered back as he moved his kisses down her neck, making her lightly moan.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

"Go to sleep then." He said back as he pulled her closer.

"Ok but you have to wake me up in like an hour…I have to get home." She said as sleep took over her body.

Having her next to him brought a smile to his face. Her smooth skin pressed softly to his as she let sleep relax her body. He had been so blessed ever since he had first saw her he knew that they were meant to be together forever and ever.

_"Can I get you something to drink or eat?" Haley asked as she wiped off the counter. _

_"How about water."_

_"Big spender is see." Haley said with a laugh. "That was a joke sir." Haley said as she saw Nathan's blank expression._

_"Pretty funny." He said with a smirk. _

_"That's me Funny girl." Haley laughed as she set his water in front of him. _

_"Thank you…what's your name?"_

_"Haley." _

_"I'm Nathan…and I would love to go out with you."_

_"What." Haley laughed. _

_"I want to go out with you Haley."_

_"You don't even know me. I could be some psycho killer."_

_"Your to pretty to be psycho." Nathan smiled._

_"Well thank you Nathan But I can't I have things to do."_

_"I know I don't look like much but I promise it will be fun."_

_"Oh really what will we do on this date, Nathan." _

_"Dinner, walking, Talking, and a kiss goodnight sound good to you." _

_"Maybe." Haley smiled again. _

Nathan looked over and saw her starting to wake up.

"Nathan Scott why didn't you wake me up." Haley said quickly getting up off the bed and grabbing for her clothes.

"You looked peaceful."

"Nathan…." She yelled.

"What."

"You know I have to get home…" Haley said trying to straighten her hair.

"Just stay here….I miss you."

"Nathan you know I can't."

"Haley I never get to see you anymore please just this once."

"I can't you know I want to but I have to get home I can't leave my sister alone."

"She'll be fine."

"Nathan her dreams have been getting worse every night I can't leave her alone. She needs me."

"I need you."

"Nathan if I could I would stay with you every single minute of the day because I love you so much. But I have to take care of her she's been through so much and I'm all she has." Haley said as she ran her hand down Nathan's face. He slowly pulled her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her palm.

"When can we tell her about us so we don't have to sneak around?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ok…I love you…So much" Nathan said in between kisses.

"I love you too…I'll try to come and see you after work tomorrow."

"Ok I'll try and get all my homework done so I'll be all yours tomorrow." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Bye." Haley said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Brooke tossed and turned back and fourth, her breathing hard and rough.

_"You know you want me." He whispered in her ear as she tried to scream but he slapped her. _

_"Stop…Your hurting me." Brooke told him. _

_"Shhh…" He said as he moved on top of her. _

_"Stop." _

"Stop, Stop, Stop." Brooke Yelled over and over again as Haley ran into the room.

"Brooke Hey wake up your ok." Haley said waking her up.

"OH god it felt so real."

"Come here…I'm here nothings going to happen ok." Haley told Brooke as she nodded.

"Your home late." Brooke said trying to relax herself.

"Yeah sorry about that….I had to stop by the library and I worked late too." Haley explained feeling terrible for lying to her sister again.

"I'm gonna try to get back to sleep." Brooke said.

"Ok I'm gonna go take a shower."

Haley slowly stepped into the shower closing her eyes trying to relax but knowing only Nathan could relax her. She wanted to tell Brooke but she couldn't she didn't know if she ever could.

* * *

**So there's The First Chapter hope you like it...Comment...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you guys have a lot of questions...and all of them will be answered soon. **

Chapter Two

"Haley." Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you." Haley said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks…Haley thank you for taking such good care of me." Brooke said as Haley smiled.

"Brooke you're my sister….And I love you. Of course I'm going to take care of you."

"I know…Haley I really mean it…without you I wouldn't have made it through this whole situation." Brooke smiled.

"Come here." Haley said pulling Brooke into a hug. "I'm your sister and I will always be there for you."

"Thank you."

"I have to get going…I have class and then work…and then I might be home a little late again." Haley said as Brooke nodded.

"Ok thanks."

"I'll see you." Haley said as she walked out of the apartment and to her car.

"Hey you." Nathan said coming up behind Haley.

"Nathan what the hell you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I wanted to see you."

"Nathan you can't be here I told you I'm gonna come see you tonight, but right now Brooke could see you."

"I know I just needed a kiss before I go to practice." Nathan said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I love you Nathan but I have to go." Haley said pulling away from the kiss.

"I'll see you tonight." He said as he walked off.

"God I love that man." Haley said as she quickly got in her car and drove off.

* * *

"Hey Nate." Lucas said as he walked up to him.

"Hey." Nathan said distancing himself from his brother.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I want you to meet my girlfriend." Nathan said quickly.

"You have a girlfriend since when…."

"A while."

"What's her name?" Lucas asked.

"Haley…"

"Sure how about sometime this weekend." Lucas offered.

"Yeah that sounds great." Nathan said with a smile.

"I'll see you later Nate." Lucas said as he walked off.

* * *

Lucas slowly walked into his first period and took a seat in the first chair he came to. After a few minutes he swallowed hard as he saw her walk into the room.

"Hi I haven't been in class for a while I was wondering where I should sit." Brooke asked the teacher.

"Right there next to Mr. Scott." The Teacher said as Brooke slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake I can't be here right now." Brooke said quickly as she ran out of the class room. Lucas slowly looked away not knowing how he should act.

* * *

"Nathan I'm here." Haley called as she walked into his place.

"I love you and I love you, oh and I love you." Nathan said as he pulled her to him.

"What's got in into you?" Haley asked with a smile.

"I just love having you here in my arms…."

"I love it too."

"So I talked to my brother today and he wants to meet you." Nathan said as Haley took a step back.

"What…."

"Lucas he wants to meet you…."

"Lucas….I guess that would be ok." Haley said.

"Good now come here." Nathan said with another smile.

Haley slowly leaned up and kissed him softly. After a few minutes Nathan quickly deepened the kiss and started to move them towards his bedroom.

"I love you so much Haley James."

"I love you to Nathan Scott."

"You're the Girl for me."

"I love when you say that." Haley said as she pulled him on top of her and continued kissing him. Nathan slowly moved his hands across her body, as they slowly made love to each other for the next few hours.

* * *

Brooke quickly ran into the apartment and locked the door. After her failed attempt to go to class she had tried to walk around town and enjoy her surroundings but every sound or movement scared her. She felt like everyone was staring at her and that someone was about to grab her.

"Haley are you home." Brooke asked as she walked to the back of the apartment. "Haley where are you." Brooke asked as she paced. Finally she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Haley's number.

* * *

Nathan slowly kissed Haley's neck as she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Nathan." Haley moaned as he smirked against her skin. Nathan slowly moved his kisses to Haley's waiting lips. Haley moaned again as Nathan ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

Haley's phone quickly started buzzing as their movements stopped.

"I have to get it."

"No you don't." Nathan said continuing to kiss her.

"Nate just one second." Haley said as she pushed him off her, both trying to catch there breath.

"Hello. Brooke what's wrong…no I'm on my way…ok I promise." Haley said as she moved away from Nathan and stood up off the bed. "Ok bye." Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"Hales….what's wrong." Nathan said as he stood up wrapping the sheet around his body.

"I'm sorry Brooke needs me." Haley said pulling her jeans and shirt back on.

"Ok…When will I see you again?" Nathan asked stopping her movements and pulling her to him.

"Nathan I don't know I'm sorry I really wanted to have a good night with you."

"Haley it was a good night. It just got interrupted." Nathan said with a smirk.

"I love you so much." Haley said as she leaned up and kissed him. Nathan slowly pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Haley marry me." Nathan whispered as Haley stared up at him.

**Please tell me what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Haley marry me." Nathan whispered as Haley stared up at him.

"What."

"I love you….and I can't see myself with any other girl. Marry me."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be a good start."

"Yes." Haley yelled as she jumped into his arms. "This makes things so complicated…."

"We'll work through it." Nathan smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow." Haley said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

"I love you." Nathan yelled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Brooke I'm home are you ok." Haley yelled.

"Haley hi…." Brooke said as she slowly walked out of the bedroom.

"What's the matter?"

"I tried to go to school today and I saw him."

"You saw who."

"Lucas Scott."

"Oh…." Haley whispered.

"I can't be around them."

"Brooke nothings going to happen to you and Lucas is…."

"One of them….and so is that Nathan guy. I hate them." Brooke said as she looked up at Haley.

"You ever think you'll get past this?" Haley asked.

"How can you say that to me?" Brooke asked as she stood up and walked away.

"Brooke wait."

"Haley how can you ask me that…I can't just get over this." Brooke yelled.

"I know I was just asking." Haley said trying to calm her sister down.

"Well don't." Brooke yelled.

"I'm gonna go stay the night at a friends." Haley said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Haley wait I'm sorry it's not your fault I had a bad day."

"I know but I shouldn't have asked." Haley said with a smile.

"Why don't we watch as chick flick?" Brooke offered.

"I'd like that." Haley said with a smile.

* * *

As they watched the movie Haley couldn't help but glance at Brooke. How was she supposed to tell her how was she supposed to make this marriage work with Nathan if she had to hide it. She just wished Broke could see it from her point of view. She loved Nathan with all her heart but now after the engagement had been in her mind for a few hours, she was starting to regret it. She should have thought about it longer. Now she had to worry about What Brooke would think and what Nathan would say when she told him she couldn't tell Brooke yet.

"Hales are you ok?"

"I'm fine I'm just really tired I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok goodnight." Brooke said as he watched her sister walk off. She didn't know what but something was bothering Haley.

* * *

The next day Haley had a couple classes in the morning and then work right after.

"Can I get some coffee please?" Nathan asked with a smirk as he sat down at the counter.

"Yes sir." Haley said not turning around.

"Are you ok?" Nathan whispered.

"I'm fine." Haley said turning around and giving him his coffee.

"Hales…baby talk to me."

"Nathan I'll talk to you tonight ok…but I need you to leave ok." Haley asked as Nathan nodded and slowly grabbed her hand.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her hand gently and then walked out.

"Yeah I love you too…that's the problem.

* * *

"So what was wrong with you this morning?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing really…kind of ok we need to talk."

"About what fiancé." Nathan said pulling her to him.

"I can't tell Brooke about us."

"Why not….Haley were getting married now it can't be a secret anymore."

"I know but she saw Lucas yesterday and was really bad the rest of the day."

"Haley it's not our fault."

"Nathan I know that." Haley yelled moving away from him.

"Haley just tell her and then she'll get over it."

"Why can't you understand what I'm going through?"

"Haley she's a big girl and she needs to grow up." Nathan yelled.

"Stop just stop ok….she needs time."

"That's all we've given her damn it. I just want to be with you."

"Nathan it's complicated."

'I'm so sick of this Haley….the hiding and the lying…I'm sick of your sister." Nathan yelled.

"I can't believe you….Nathan you're Brother raped and beat my sister she's not just going to get over it."

"I know that but I'm sick of being Blamed Lucas and I didn't do anything ok…we can't control what Kyle does."

"Maybe coming over here was a bad idea." Haley said as she picked up her things and started for the door.

"Maybe you shouldn't come over here until your sister gets it through her head that it's not the whole Scott Family's fault that Kyle is a jack ass." Nathan yelled as Haley turned back to him.

"Fine I won't come over until my sister is ready to know about us….Goodbye Nathan." Haley yelled as she slammed the door.

Nathan stared at the closed door for hours after Haley left wondering if Brooke would ever be ready to know the truth.

* * *

**So now you know...Tell me what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two weeks, they hadn't seen each other in two weeks. Nathan was going crazy he loved her so much and he couldn't stand being apart. He wished he could take back their fight but he couldn't. He had tried to call her but after the tenth call it wouldn't let him leave any more messages.

Nathan quickly walked into the café were Haley worked and up to the counter.

"Haley." Nathan said as she slowly turned around.

"Can I help you sir." Haley asked as she scrubbed the counter.

"Hales…" Nathan pleaded.

"You can't be here Nathan." Haley said as she walked away to take someone's order.

"Haley please." Nathan said following her.

"I said you can't be here now please go."

"If you agree to come over tonight." Nathan said looking into her eyes. "I have something for you."

"If that's your lame way of saying you need sex its not going to work."

"It's not." Nathan said as he quickly pulled out the blue box and set in on the counter.

"What is that?"

"You know what it is."

"I can't wear it if it's what I think it is."

"Please come over tonight."

"I guess…."

"I missed you." Nathan said with a smile.

"I missed you too." Haley said as she quickly pulled him to the back of the café where no one could see them.

Haley quickly leaned up and pushed her lips to his. Nathan moaned at the contact and quickly deepened the kiss.

"I love you." Haley moaned as he pushed her up against the wall and kissed down her neck.

"I love you too so much….I'm so sorry."

"No I should tell her soon….I can't let her come between us." Haley said as she gently kissed him once more. "Now go before I have my way with you." Haley said with a small giggle as he smirked down at her and left the café.

* * *

Brooke sat skimming through random magazines when a knock came at the front door. Brooke slowly opened the door and froze when she saw who it was.

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here…get the hell away from me."

"Brooke…"

"Don't talk to me like you know me."

"I'm sorry ok…I'm sorry for what my brother did….I'm sorry but you have to stop blaming my family…" Lucas said as he stepped closer to her. Seeing the fear on her face he quickly took a step back.

"Lucas Please go away."

"Brooke Come on I'm sorry but stop blaming me and Nathan."

"Get the hell out."

"You know what I think you just want the attention." Lucas yelled as she started crying and slammed the door.

"You're such a dick what the hell is the matter with you." Lucas asked himself as he walked to his car.

* * *

"So that was a pretty good makeup right." Haley asked as she rubbed circles over his chest.

"Yeah one of our best."

"I don't want to be away from you again."

"I never want to let you go hales."

"Good because you're stuck with me." Haley said with a smile as she smiled down at her wedding ring.

"I love you Haley James soon to be Scott."

"I love you too." She said leaning into kiss him.

"Nathan." Lucas yelled as he stormed into his apartment.

"Oh my god." Haley said as he pulled the covers over her face as Lucas walked into the room.

"I'm sorry man I didn't know you were busy…this must be the girlfriend hi I'm Lucas." Lucas said as Haley slowly stuck a hand out and waved. "Not much of a talker are you?" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Luke I have to tell you something….My girlfriend…I mean fiancée is Haley James." Nathan said as Haley slowly moved her head away from the blanket.

"Your doing Brooke James's Sister." Lucas yelled.

* * *

**There it is...sorry about the wait...i hope you like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Luke Just calm down." Nathan said as they moved into the living room letting Haley get dressed.

"Why would you do this…you know her family hates us."

"We love each other." Nathan simply said.

"And you asked her to marry you." Lucas yelled.

"Yeah I did….I want to spend my life with her."

"You could have any girl out there and you pick the girl whose sister got raped by our brother….What the hell is your problem."

"Stop yelling at me ok….Haley's gonna tell Brooke and you guys just need to be happy for us."

"Your really think Brooke is going to be happy for you guys….She's totally lost it." Lucas yelled.

"What did you say?" Haley asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm in the middle of a conversation with my brother so why don't you just go home to your sister."

"Don't talk to her like that." Nathan said.

"Why she's probably just using you." Lucas yelled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna leave." Haley said as she started to walk out.

"Hales don't go…he's going now."

"You're going to pick her over your own brother…."

"I didn't know I had to pick….but if your making me pick then yes….because right now my Brothers being a dick and I love her."

"Whatever." Lucas said as he stormed out of the house.

Nathan slowly sat down the couch and placed his hands over his face. He relaxed as he felt Haley's hands run down the side of his back. Slowly sitting beside him she moved her hands to his face and made him look at her.

"Nathan I don't want to take away your family." Haley whispered.

"Your not…if Lucas is going to be like that then I don't want him to be my family….and besides you're my family Haley…you are." Nathan said as she smiled at him. Slowly leaning in Nathan placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I should get home." Haley said with a smile.

"Do you want me to hold on to that?" Nathan asked as he pointed to her ring.

"No…I need to tell her….She'll want to see the ring….I love you." Haley said leaning down and kissing him.

"I love you too….Haley I'm sorry about my brother."

"Stop….I don't care what your brothers are like…all I care about is how you are…and you're the sweetest guy I've ever known." Haley said with a smile as she walked out.

* * *

Brooke slowly moved her way through their apartment as her mind wondered and her thoughts became more intense.

_"Haley please come to this party with me." _

_"I can't I have work to do." Haley said as she continued cleaning their apartment._

_"Hales I don't want to go by myself." Broke pleaded. _

_"I'm sorry I'm busy." Haley said with a smile as she walked out of the room. _

_"Fine I'll go by myself." Brooke called as she left the apartment. _

_After a few hours at the party, Brooke couldn't help but be bored. Her sister wasn't there to hang out with her and she didn't have a boyfriend to have fun with. _

_"Can I get you a drink?" A voice said from behind her._

_"No I'm fine…I'm not drinking tonight." _

_"Why don't we go for a walk?" He asked as she turned and looked at him. _

_"No I'm fine." Brooke said as she walked out onto the patio._

_"Come on Baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"No let go of me." Brooke yelled as he quickly covered her mouth and pushed her to the side of the house, where no one could see them. _

"Brooke I'm home." Haley said as Brooke was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Hey…"

"Brooke can we talk?"

"Sure about what?"

"I've been keeping something from you because I didn't want to hurt you." Haley said as she saw Brooke's eyes widen.

"What…"

"I've been seeing someone and we….we're getting married." Haley said as she pulled her hand up and showed Brooke the ring.

Brooke felt so many things. She was mad at Haley for keeping it from her but then she was so happy for her that it over through the madness.

"Haley that's great." Brooke said as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks….Brooke I really love him so much."

"Good…why did you keep it from me…Who is he?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Ummm this is why I didn't tell you…promise to hear me out."

"Yeah of course."

"His name is Nathan….Scott." Haley said as she looked up at Brooke trying to tell what she was thinking, but all she saw was blankness. No emotion, not feeling, no nothing. Brooke looked empty.

* * *

**TELL me what you think!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Brooke continued to stare around the room as she sat on the couch. Haley had been waiting for so long; she wanted to know what Brooke thought. She needed to know how her sister was feeling right now. Usually she could read Brooke like a book but right now she was blank.

"Brooke can you talk to me?" Haley asked as she walked toward her sister.

"No…"

"Brooke…" Haley tried but Brooke stopped her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke I love him."

"No you don't….You can't love him." Brooke yelled.

"Brooke he's amazing and he loves me and takes care of me."

"Haley he is one of them he's going to…he's going to..."

"Brooke stop…"

"No I don't want this to happen to you…"

"Brooke he is nothing like his brother ok…look at me…He is loving and caring and wants to spend the rest of his life with me….please understand that he is not Kyle." Haley explained.

"You don't know that."

"I do…I think you should meet him…I know your going to say no but I want you too…"

"Haley I really need time….Time to think, time to understand how you could pick Nathan Scott to fall in love with." Brooke said as she stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Brooke wait…"

"No I don't think I can be around you right now." Brooke said as she slammed the front door.

Haley quickly dialed Nathans number.

"Nathan I need you…." Haley cried into the phone.

* * *

"Can I have one of those?" Brooke said as she pointed to a beer.

"Coming up." The bartender said.

Brooke slowly thought of everything Haley had said. How could she fall in love with Nathan Scott he was one of them. But maybe he was different maybe he truly loved Haley and Haley looked so happy when she talked about him and when she showed her engagement ring. It was just hard. Brooke only had Haley in her life and she didn't know if she could handle losing her to a Scott.

"What's on your mind?" a Voice asked as he sat next to Brooke at the bar.

"Oh come on…" Brooke said as she looked to him.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Lucas said as he sipped his beer.

"Yeah whatever."

"I mean it…I'm sorry about what happened to you…."

"Thanks." Brooke said looking up into his eyes.

"Your welcome." Lucas said with a smile.

"So do you know?" Brooke asked.

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"My sister your Brother…."

"Yeah I found out a few hours ago…I was a dick to your sister…I'm sorry about that too." Lucas said as Brooke laughed.

"Thanks I think."

"So how are you taking it?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know….I don't understand how she could do this."

"You can't help who you fall for." Lucas said.

"Did you just defend them?"

"I think I did." Lucas said with a laugh. "I just think we might be over reacting." Lucas said with a smile as Brooke nodded.

"Maybe." She whispered.

"I mean…what happened isn't your fault and Nathan isn't Kyle…Nathan isn't anything like Kyle and you have to understand…He's a great guy."

"Well Haley's a great girl she's one of a kind."

"Maybe their perfect for each other."

"They are." Brooke said.

"Really." Lucas asked.

"Yeah I could tell from the look in Haley's eyes."

"So I guess we'll be seeing more of each other."

"Yeah we will." Brooke said as she smiled up at Lucas.

"Bye Brooke." Lucas said with a smile as he walked out.

* * *

"Hales." Nathan called as he knocked on her apartment door.

"Hi…" She said as she opened the door. Nathan quickly pulled her into his arms as he looked at her tear stained face.

"Baby what's wrong?' He asked as she cried in his arms.

"She hates me…Nathan I can't lose her she's the only family I have."

"You told Brooke."

"Yeah….."

"Its ok I promise everything will be ok." Nathan whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Haley slowly pulled away and looked up into Nathan's eyes.

"I need you to say you love me."

"Why…" Nathan asked.

"Because this whole thing isn't worth it if you don't love me."

"I love you with all my heart Hales…you're the only girl for me." Nathan said as Haley finally smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered before she slowly leaned in and kissed him.

"Hales." Brooke said as she walked in.

Nathan and Haley quickly pulled away and moved away from each other.

"Brooke…" Haley started as she watched Brooke walk toward Nathan.

"Hi I…." Nathan said as he watched Brooke but stopped when she stuck her hand out.

"Hi…it's really nice to meet you." Brooke said as Nathan smiled and shook her hand.

"It's great to meet you too." Nathan said with a smile.

"So I hear that you've been taking care of my sister pretty good." Brooke said with a smile as she looked over at Haley who was smiling as well.

"Yeah I guess I have." Nathan said as he too looked at Haley.

"Good….You know I've never seen Haley smile the way she does when she talks about you…"Brook said as Haley quickly blushed.

"Yeah we'll I smile when I talk about her too." Nathan said with a smile.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nathan slowly sipped his coffee as he listened to the silence that surrounded his home. Haley usually didn't sleep in but after last nights events he understood why she needed some extra sleep. Nathan slowly walked around his place looking at small details that Haley had added making it feel more like a family would live there. He couldn't wait until Haley fully moved in and they could completely start there lives together. He stopped moving when he saw a picture of him and Haley sitting in the living room. Now that their relationship was out in the open they could show off cute pictures or other things that were special in there relationship.

In the picture Haley was sitting on Nathan's lap at the beach. Nathan held the camera away from them and had snapped the picture just as a wave came up and soaked them both. They both had huge smiles on their faces but what Nathan loved most about the picture was how Haley held on to Nathan so lovingly.

"Hales." Nathan called as he walked into his room, smiling at her sleeping figure. "Baby you have to wake up, you and Brooke need to get planning." Nathan whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi…" She whispered.

"Hey." Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Come here." Haley said as she quickly pulled him to her and kissed him again and again.

"I love you Haley James."

"Soon to be Scott." Haley said with a smile.

"God….I love you so much Hales."

"OH I love you too Mr. Scott." Haley said with another smile as she leaned back into their kiss. Haley couldn't think of a better feeling then Nathan's lips against hers and his hands slowly caressing her body.

"How did I get so lucky?" Haley whispered.

"I don't know how did I?" Nathan asked as Haley laughed.

"You're really hot you know that." Haley said with another laugh.

"Really…"

"Yes you are."

"Well you're not so bad yourself." Nathan said as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Where do you see us in ten years?" Haley asked.

"Happy…"

"Yeah me too." Haley said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kiss me." Nathan whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"Mmmm If I have to." Haley said as she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Nathan…" Lucas yelled as he ran into the room. "OH sorry." He said as he turned around.

"Its ok I guess…what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he stood up.

"I needed to talk to you two."

"Ok what." Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you. The truth is I think you guys are really good together….I'm sorry for what I said to you Haley." Lucas said as he tried to smile at Haley.

"Thanks Luke." Haley said standing up and hugging him.

"So Soon to be sister in law can I get a kiss." Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Back off." Nathan said as Haley giggled and he pulled her back into his arms.

"I was just kidding…Anyway I have to get going."

"Bye Luke." Nathan said as he smiled at his brother.

"Is it just me or is everything perfect right now?" Haley asked.

"Ya everything is perfect." Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Why don't I call Brooke and tell her I'm gonna be late." Haley suggested as she pulled Nathan to the bed and gently pushed him down.

"Hales we can't."

"We Can." Haley said as she kissed him again and again.

"I love you so much….Haley you're my life." Nathan said as Haley pulled away and looked down at him. She felt her heart warm at his words and she couldn't help but let a single tear fall down her face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Nathan said as he wiped away the tear.

"I love you so much Nathan." Haley said with another smile before she leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

"I think you should do purple flowers." Brooke stated as they walked around town.

"Brooke thank you for helping me plan my wedding."

"It's my job." Brooke said with a smile.

"I'm so happy Brooke I don't know if I've ever been this happy."

"I know I can tell….I don't think I've seen you smile this much." Brooke said with a laugh.

"What about you are you happy?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I'm happy for you."

"You know I meant are you happy."

"I'm getting there. Maybe I'll find myself a Nathan soon and then I'll be really happy."

"You know he has an available brother." Haley said with a smile.

"Stop it…." Brooke said with a small smile.

"You like him."

"I don't even know him."

"Ok…."

"So I was just wondering how is Nathan you know." Brooke asked with a smirk.

"What." Haley said as he turned around to face her sister.

"How is Nathan in the bedroom department?"

"That is none of your business." Haley said as she walked away.

"That bad huh…you sure you want to marry him if he's that bad in bed." Brooke yelled as people looked over at her.

"Brooke….ok fine he is amazing in bed is that what you wanted to hear." Haley said as she pushed Brooke.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did want to hear that…..I couldn't live with myself if I let my sister marry someone who was bad at sex." Brooke said with a laugh as Haley rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist as they walked off.

* * *

"Sign here you can pick your things up down that hall at the first door." An older man explained.

"Ok thanks…." A younger man said as he walked down the hall and to the door. "I need to get my things." The young man said to the person inside the door.

"Name?"

"Kyle Scott…." The young man said with a smirk.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait everyone i hope you liked it...i know some of you are gonna be really made about the last part...Please tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so some people didn't understand...Kyle was in Jail but he was released last chapter...hope you enjoy**

Chapter Eight

"Lucas go get the door." Nathan said as he continued to play NBA Live.

"It's your place."

"My rules go get the door." Nathan said as Lucas sighed and went to the door. He froze as he stared at the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey Luke." Kyle said with a smirk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Lucas yelled.

"Came to see my brothers is that a problem." He asked as he walked inside.

"Nate." Lucas called as he slammed the door and followed Kyle.

"What's wrong….What the hell is he doing here." Nathan said as he clinched his fist.

"I came to see your man." Kyle said as he tried to hug Nathan.

"Get the hell away from me." Nathan said as he shoved Kyle away.

"So I take it your on the Bitches side." Kyle said as Lucas quickly brought his fist to the side of Kyle's face.

"I take that as a yes." Kyle said as he held his face.

"Stay the hell away from us and them." Nathan said.

"Them…." Kyle asked.

"Get out." Lucas said as he pushed him out the door.

* * *

After seeing his brothers Kyle slowly made his way through town remembering old things and discovering new ones. He couldn't help but smirk, he had got out. He was free to do what he wanted to do, and that included finding her. Kyle slowly sat down at a table on the river walk staring out at the river. After a while he looked up and saw her. Brooke James, the girl he had wanted to see since that day in court.

"Haley its not that hard just pick which dress you want." Brooke said as they walked down the river walk.

"It has to be perfect." Haley said as she smiled at her sister.

"I know…I know you want it to be the happiest day of your life."

"Not just that I want to look amazing for Nathan….."

"Nathan loves you…to him you look amazing in a sweatshirt." Brooke said with a smile. Kyle quickly turned his head away from them as they walked past him. He couldn't help but smirk as he replayed their conversation.

"So my brothers marrying Brookes sister." He told himself with another smirk before he walked off to his hotel.

* * *

"Are you ok…" Haley asked as she ran her hands across his bare chest.

"I'm fine…really." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Haley."

"We're gonna be married soon." Haley whispered.

"Yeah we are." Nathan said with a smile.

"I'm so happy…."

"Hales…You have to promise that you'll be careful."

"Where did that come from?"

"Hales…Kyle is out he came to see me and Lucas today."

"What why didn't you tell me sooner….I have to go to Brooke."

'Hey wait Lucas is going over there to tell her…don't worry he will protect her." Nathan said as Haley nodded.

"I think that just ruined any happiness I had."

"Don't say that…..your going to be Mrs. Scott soon….be happy." Nathan whispered as he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

* * *

Brooke couldn't shake the feeling. She felt someone's eyes on her but every time she would turn around or listened carefully nothing was there. Her heart was starting to beat as fast as it could, she was scared. She quickly ran up the steps to her apartment and dug through her purse desperate to find her key.

Once again looking behind her, she searched the darkness but saw nothing.

"Come on where are you….." Brooke said as she saw someone move next to her. Quickly she looked up and relaxed as she saw it was Lucas.

"You scared me." Brooke whispered.

"Come on lets get you inside." Lucas said as Brooke nodded.

"Are you ok why did you come here?" Brooke asked as they walked in.

"Kyle's out."

"What…."

"He came to see me and Nathan." Lucas quickly said.

"This can't be happening." Brooke whispered as she started to cry.

"Hey look at me nothing is going to happen to you….i won't let it." Lucas said as he gently rubbed her face.

"Thank you…."

"Anytime."

"Luke…will you stay here tonight."

"Of course…." Lucas whispered as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

* * *

**There it is...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Nathan hurry up…we have to meet the florist today…" Haley yelled into the apartment.

"I know I'm coming I'm coming." Nathan said as he walked out of his room pulling his shirt on while walking.

"You look really hot." Haley said as she walked up and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome she said against his lips and she tried to deepen the kiss.

"Hales I though you said we had to go."

"Right sorry…I don't know what came over me." Haley said with a smile as they walked out the apartment and down into the parking lot.

"Brooke…." Haley said as she saw her sister walking up to them.

"Hey big sis…." Brooke said with a smile.

"What are you doing here….I'm meeting……"

"Me…." Lucas said as he walked up to them.

"You guys are meeting each other." Haley asked with a laugh.

"Yes we're friends Haley…."Brooke said with a glare.

"What ever you say…" Haley said with a smile.

"Where are you two off to?" Lucas asked.

"We have a meeting with the florist today." Haley said as she grabbed hold of Nathan's hand.

"We'll you two have fun." Brooke said as her and Lucas slowly started to walk back to there cars.

"They like each other." Haley told Nathan as they watched them laugh together.

"Yeah they do." Nathan said opening Haley's car door for her.

"Thank you."

* * *

All four quickly drove off none of them noticing the car parked across the street or the pictures that were taken. Kyle slowly drove away and back to his hotel room. After a few silent minutes of sitting he quickly picked up his camera and scanned through the pictures he had taken. Nathan and Haley walking down the stairs, Brooke arriving, Haley and Brooke talking, Lucas arriving, Nathan smiling down at Haley, Haley holding onto Nathan's hand, Brooke and Lucas laughing, Haley smiling up at Nathan as he opened her car door, Nathan getting into the car, Lucas and Brooke driving away, Nathan and Haley driving away and many more.

He couldn't help but go through the pictures again and again. His anger grew as he saw the happiness on his brother's faces and Brookes. He didn't want them to be happy he didn't want them to be ok without him. As he continued to look through the pictures one caught his eye and he stopped and stared at it, a smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

"Nathan those are hideous."

"Come on the other ones are so girly."

"It's a wedding there suppose to be girly." Haley said with a laugh.

"You know what I think." Nathan whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

"What do you think?"

"We should just elope…because then it will be our honeymoon sooner." Nathan whispered as he gently sucked a spot on her neck.

"No way I want the dream wedding." Haley said as she turned around and quickly kissed him before wondering off in search of the perfect flowers.

Nathan smiled as he watched her glance at all the flowers. She looked amazing right now and he didn't know what it was. But today she looked perfect.

"Stop staring at me perv." Haley said as she caught him staring.  
"Stop looking so amazing." Nathan said as Haley smiled at him.

"You are such a sweet talker." Haley said with a giggle.

"I try."

"Whatever." Haley giggled.

"I love you Hales."

"I love you to Nathan."

"Good…now let's go get those flowers." Nathan said as Haley nodded.

* * *

"Lucas you have to share." Brooke said as he took a huge bite out of the ice cream they were sharing.

"I am sharing." Lucas said with a mouth full of the ice cream.

"No your not…" Brooke giggled.

"I really like your smile." Lucas said.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"I feel happy….like really happy….like I used to."

"That's good."

"Thank you for all that you've been doing for me Luke it really means a lot."

"I like hanging out with you…." Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah….its nice." Brooke said looking into his eyes. After a few seconds she quickly looked away trying to hide all the feelings that were swimming through her body and especially her heart.

* * *

Nathan and Haley had been home for a few hours now and had finally put the wedding plans aside and went to bed. It felt nice staying with Nathan. Technically she still lived with Brooke but Brooke had been pushing her more and more to stay with Nathan so it would be normal after they were married and Haley wasn't complaining. She loved sleeping next to Nathan. She loved how he lovingly wrapped his arm around her waist late at night.

Haley stared up at the ceiling trying to relax and shake the feelings she had been feeling all day. She had played it off that she was fine and Nathan hadn't noticed anything. This was surprising considering he could read her like a book. Slowly she looked over at Nathan, he looked peaceful and that made her heart beat even faster. She needed to forget about how she was feeling today, it couldn't be happening.

"I love you Nathan." Haley whispered. She knew he was asleep but she just needed to say it. "What are we gonna do?" Haley asked him.

She finally stopped talking to her sleeping fiancé and rolled over trying to go to sleep but the thoughts continued to run through her mind. "I was nauseas all day and I'm late." Haley thought as she tightly closed her eyes.

* * *

**So there it is tell me what you think... **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ok I'm just gonna come out and say this…I think I'm pregnant." Haley said as she stared into her sister's eyes.

"What….like a baby….does Nathan know."

"No I don't know how to tell him…I really want him to be happy but he's been really stressed lately."

"Oh hales he loves you and he'll be so happy….." Brooke said trying calming Haley's fears.

"Well I haven't even taken the test yet so let's talk about something else….how are you and Lucas."

"There is no me and Lucas." Brooke said trying to hide her smile as she talked about him.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"I know but we're just friends….really…"

"What ever you say." Haley said with a smile.

"Please just let it go or I call Nathan and tell him your news."

"You wouldn't…" Haley said knowing her sister to well.

"Ok maybe I wouldn't but I could." Brooke said with a smile.

"So when are you gonna get the test."

"Later today…Maybe I should talk to Nathan about it first and we could get it together."

"That would be easier on you…." Brooke said with a smile.

"Ok….I have to get home."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas slowly tossed the ball back and fourth at the river court trying to let out some stress.

"How's Brooke." Nathan asked.

"She's fine…we've been hanging out a lot."

"So when are you gonna ask her out?"

"Nate don't…."

"What…Lucas you've been in love with her since way before any of this crap with Kyle happened….you have to tell her how you feel?"

"I want to give her time…."

"Time for what?"

"For her to fall in love with me….then I'll tell her." Lucas said as Nathan nodded.

"Isn't that sweet." A voice behind them said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan said stepping up to Kyle.

"Came to hang out with my brothers."

"Were not your brothers you ass."

"Come on….don't let some whore stand in the way of our relationship." Kyle said as Lucas quickly punched him.

"Luke don't….he's not worth it." Nathan said as he pulled Lucas away from Kyle.

"Luke…Come on we were close."

"Yeah we were until you raped Brooke." Lucas yelled.

"Let it go…" Kyle yelled back.

"Go to hell." Lucas said as he walked away.

"What you not going to say anything." Kyle asked Nathan.

"I can't believe were related."

"Now are you saying that because you're mad at me or because your fiancé told you too?"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I know about Haley….Who knew all three of us would be into the James family."

"You stay away from them…Both of them."

"Or what…." Kyle asked as Nathan brought his fist to the side of Kyle's face.

"You won't wake up next time." Nathan said as he turned around and looked over at Lucas who was waiting by the car.

"So how did you two meet….are you doing her….does she look sexy naked." Kyle asked with a smirk trying to piss Nathan off.

"Stay away from us." Nathan quickly said before he walked over to the car and left with Lucas.

"What ever you say…" Kyle said with a smirk as he watched them drive away.

* * *

"Hales I'm home." Nathan said as he walked inside.

"Hi…I'm making something to eat you want something?" Haley asked.

"Sure…can you come here for a minute?" Nathan asked as she nodded and stepped away from the stove and into Nathan's embrace.

"Are you ok baby?" Haley asked.

"I Love you Hales."

"I never want to lose you."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere…" Haley said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you…"

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"We just ran into Kyle again and he was talking about you….I just want you to know I would never let anything happen to you…."

"Nathan nothing is gonna happen to me ok….look at me….I love you and I know you love me." Haley whispered before she gently leaned up and kissed him.

"Nathan can we talk…."

"Are you ok…"

"Yeah we just need to talk."

"What your breaking up with me….why couldn't you do this before I had to go to that stupid flower shop." Nathan asked with a smirk as Haley hit him playfully.

"No I'm not breaking up with you….kind of the opposite." Haley said as they sat down.

"Baby talk to me."

"I'm….ok here I go…Nathan I'm late."

"For what I thought we were just gonna stay home tonight."

"No…god Nathan you're making this really hard…..I'm late this month…."

"I…I don't get it."

"Nathan I haven't got my period….I've been feeling nauseas put it together."

"You're pregnant."

"I don't know I haven't got the test yet I just wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Wow…."

"You're mad." Haley said looking down.

"No hales….This is amazing….I've always thought about having a family with you…..I love you Haley." Nathan said as he kissed her quickly. "Let's go get the test." Nathan said jumping up. Haley couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness.

"Ok let me shut off the stove." Haley said as she gently kissed him and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Is it done yet…?"

"Nathan it takes a couple minutes."

"I know I know." Nathan said from the bedroom as Haley stood in the bathroom staring at the test.

"Anything yet." Nathan asked again.

"No there's about a minute left." Haley said as she peered out at Nathan smiling at him. He slowly rolled back and fourth on there bed looking extremely anxious.

"Nathan it's done…." Haley yelled as he ran into the room.

"Well what does it say……?" Nathan asked as Haley looked down at the test and then up and Nathan.

* * *

**Tell me what you think...I've been so busy lately and i'm really stressing out right now so sorry if its not the best...I love your comments so maybe they'll relax me...Comment... **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Well what does it say…?" Nathan asked as Haley looked down at the test and then up at Nathan.

"Your gonna be a dad." Haley whispered as Nathan quickly pulled her to him and held her tight.

"God I love you Haley." Nathan whispered into her hair as she kept her eyes closed feeling Nathan run his hand up and down her back.

"I love you too Nathan…..You're going to be an amazing father."

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yes…Your amazing Nathan and take such good care of me I know you'll be great." Haley explained. Nathan smiled down at her as he leaned toward her and placed a loving kiss against her lips.

"This is the best day of my life Hales."

"I love you…..I need to call Brooke." Haley quickly said as she ran to the phone. Nathan watched as she dialed her sister's number and anxiously waited for her to pick up.

"Brooke….Hi….So I got the test and I'm pregnant." Haley practically yelled into the phone.

"Are you serious I'm going to be an aunt?" Brooke yelled.

"What…" Lucas asked as he sat up from the couch and looked over at Brooke.

"Haley's pregnant." Brooke yelled to him.

"Hey that means I get to be an uncle." Lucas said with a huge smile.

"Lucas is happy too." Brooke told Haley.

"Lucas is there oh well I'll leave you two alone." Haley said with a smirk as Nathan laughed at her.

"Haley it's not like that…we're watching a movie." Brooke said as she looked over at Lucas. "We're just friends." Brooke explained as Lucas quickly turned away hiding his hurt face. He had loved her for so long and to hear her say she didn't feel the same way broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Ok well I have to go I'll talk to you later." Haley said as she watched Nathan walk up to her and gently start kissing her neck.

"Ok Bye….Tell Nathan to wait until we're off the phone." Brooke giggled as she hung up the phone.

"Brooke says to wait until were off the phone."

"You're off the phone." Nathan said with a smirk as he laid Haley back against the bed and hovered over her staring at her.

"What?"

"How did I get this lucky?"

"You were an amazing guy…." Haley giggled as he leaned down and placed their lips together.

* * *

"I can't believe were gonna have a niece or nephew." Brooke said with a smile as Lucas smiled at her.

"It's pretty amazing." Lucas said still staring at Brooke.

"What are you ok….do I have something on my face." Brooke asked as she tried to wipe it off.

"No your face is perfect." Lucas admitted as Brooke slowly brought her eyes back up to his.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said leaning in closer to her.

"Luke…." Brooke whispered Lucas's lips touched hers. All thoughts of being friends were gone as Brooke pulled Lucas closer deepening the kiss. After a few seconds Lucas pulled away breathless.

"I don't want to push you." Lucas said as Brooke opened her eyes and smiled at him.

* * *

"I kissed Lucas." Brooke admitted the next day as Haley almost choked on her ice tea.

"What happened to just friends?"

"Things change."

"So what are you guys?"

"I don't know he pulled away and said he didn't want to push me and I love him for that and then we just started watching a movie."

"Did you just say you love him?"

"No I said I love him for that….Its different….I think." Brooke said as she stared out at the river.

"Brooke you have to let him in….he loves you…"

"What…."

"Brooke everyone can see it…he looks at you with amazing passion in his eyes."

"Really…." Brooke said letting a smile cover her face.

"Yeah….Why don't we forget about wedding plans for a second and you go get your guy." Haley said as Brooke quickly nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Hales."

"It's what sisters are for." And with that Brooke was gone as fast as she could to find Lucas.

* * *

"What about Nathan Jr." Nathan asked with a smirk as Him and Haley shared a milk shake.

"No way."

"Why…."

"Because it's so not creative."

"Right…."

"How about Naley Scott."

"What…." Haley laughed.

"That's what Brooke is always calling us so why not name our kid that, it is a part of both of us." Nathan said with a smile as Haley just stared at him with a slight smile.

"Why do I love you?"

"Because I'm amazing and perfect oh and hot."

"Oh right." Haley laughed as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

* * *

"Lucas." Brooke said running up to him on the river court.

"Hi…"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Brooke stated as Lucas just stared at her.

"I thought things would be awkward between us so I just decided to keep my distance." Lucas explained as he dribbled the ball softly.

"Luke…."Brooke said making him turn around and face her. Without warning she quickly moved in and kissed him. Lucas didn't know what to do, should he kiss back or should he pull away. Finally his feelings forced him to kiss her back, and man was he happy he did. He had been waiting for this for so long and finally she was kissing him, she wanted him.

Lucas frowned as he felt Brooke pull away and stare into his eyes.

"Brooke…."

"I love you." She whispered.

"What?"

"I Said I love you Lucas Scott."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes…"

"I love you Too Brooke James….With all my heart…I've wanted this for so long." He said pulling her into his arms and never wanting to let go. Brooke slowly snuggled into his embrace, both so focused on the hug, that neither of them noticed someone walking away from them after taking a few pictures.

* * *

"So what do you say we take a nice warm bath?" Nathan suggested as Haley smiled.

"Sounds amazing."

"Good…." Nathan said as they turned and walked toward their apartment door. Haley froze when she saw the door open.

"Nathan did you lock the door."

"Yeah I did…Stay here." He said pushing her away from the open door.

"You're not going in there."

"I'll be fine just stay here." Nathan said as he slowly flipped the lights on and walked into the apartment.

Haley looked around her feeling like someone was watching her. She quickly tried to brush it off not wanting to scare herself more then she already was. She was so nervous she didn't hear the almost silent clicks coming from a camera around the corner.

"Hales nothings missing or off…." Nathan called as Haley walked into the apartment.

"Damn it." Kyle whispered as he watched her walk away out of his view.

"Why would someone do this?" Haley asked.

"Maybe we just left it open and the wind blew it all the way open." Nathan suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Haley said as he pulled her close and shut the front door.

"Let's get some sleep." Nathan offered.

"Ok." Haley said as they walked down the hall and to their room. Not noticing that the picture of Brooke and Haley that usually sat on the coffee table was gone.

* * *

Kyle slowly walked into his hotel and pulled the picture out of his pocket. Sure he had his pictures but in this one they were smiling and didn't look so scared.

"So beautiful." He whispered as he stroked the picture.

* * *

**So What do you guys think... **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Everyone had been so busy for so long that no one released how time was flying by. The break in had now happed two months ago and the wedding was now days away.

"Haley James." The Nurse called as Nathan and Haley stood up.

"Hi…" Haley said as they sat down in the office.

"So how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm ok…a little morning sickness but besides that I feel fine."

"I hear you two have a wedding coming up."

"Yeah….Its soon." Haley said with a smile as Nathan rubbed her hand softly.

"Well everything looks normal, would you like to know the sex of your baby." The doctor asked.

"Yes." Nathan and Haley said at the same time.

"It's a girl." The doctor said as Haley smiled big.

"Really."

"Yes and she's just fine. I'll see you next month."

* * *

"Nathan can you believe this we're having a girl." Haley practically yelled as Nathan drove them home.

"I'm scared."

"What why." Haley asked.

"Now I have to like keep guys away from her and all that dad stuff."

"Nathan we won't have to worry about Guys going after her for a long time."

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?"

"If she looks anything like her mom we'll have to worry about guys a lot sooner then normal." Nathan explained.

"Aren't you sweet?" Haley said as he leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I know I am."

* * *

"Lucas…" Brooke giggled as he kissed her neck.

"What…"

"Nothing." She giggled again.

"Good." He said as he continued kissing her neck and moved his hands along her curves.

"Luke…."

"Yeah…" He murmured against her skin.

"Do you think we're ready for the next step?" She asked as Lucas pulled back and looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think we're ready to have sex."

'Brooke that's up to you…..like I said I don't want to push you…"

"You're not your amazing Luke and I love you so much….I'm just wondering if the time is right."

"Like now…."

"Like soon." Brooke asked.

"I love you Brooke and if you're ready then I would love to make love to you."

"Ok…Soon…"

"Soon." Lucas whispered back.

"That doesn't mean we have to stop making out right." Brooke asked with a smile.

"Right." Lucas said with another smile kissing her lips gently.

* * *

"I'm gonna go out for a run ok." Nathan said as Haley quickly walked out of the bathroom.

"Can I go with you…?"

"Hales why don't you just stay here and relax."

"Nathan I…."

"Hales I know your still scared but your fine ok….Your safe no one is going to break in." Nathan explained as Haley tried to push her fear aside and nodded.

"I'll have my cell phone if you need me."

"Ok…." Haley said as she watched him walk out. Quickly walking over to the door she locked both locks and then walked back into the bedroom and shut that door as well.

After a few minutes of silence she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

"Luke hold that thought." Brooke sighed as she pushed Lucas off of her.

"But things were just getting good."

"Oh you be quiet." Brooke laughed.

"Hello Sis."

"Hey…What are you doing…?"

"Nothing important." She said making Lucas roll his eyes.

"Can you just stay on the phone with me?"

"Yeah are ok…"

"Yeah Nathan just went for a run and I'm just freaking myself out."

"Hales just calm down….its not good for the baby."

"I know….."

"When will Nathan be back…?"

"He didn't say."

"Haley why don't you watch a movie or something."

"Yeah I guess that sounds….." Haley suddenly stopped as she heard something in the living room.

"Haley are you still there."

"I just heard something in the living room."

"Haley hide or something do not go out there."

"I'm scared Brooke." Haley whispered as she grabbed one of Nathan's baseball bats.

"Just breath ok…were on our way." Brooke said as she quickly grabbed her car keys and ran out of the apartment Lucas close behind.

Haley moved slowly up against the wall listening for sounds. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and without warning Haley quickly swung the bat.

* * *

"Haley…." Brooke called as she entered the apartment.

"I'm right here." Haley said as she helped Nathan clean up his cut.

"What happened?"

"She hit me with the bat."

"She hit you…."Lucas laughed.

"Stop it…" Brooke said pushing Lucas.

"I'm sorry I was really scared….I'm so sorry babe." Haley said over and over to Nathan.

"Hales its fine…I'm just lucky that you have a crappy swing." Nathan said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Haley said again.

"Hales its ok I shouldn't have left you."

"Exactly how can I trust you to take care of her for the rest of her life if you can't even do it now?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke its ok…"

"No its not I don't want to worry about her like that ever again…." Brooke said as Nathan looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Nathan its fine….I was just being an idiot…..Brooke it's not his fault ok…"

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are but try not to take it out on your soon to be brother in law." Haley suggested.

"I'm sorry Nathan…." Brooke said as Nathan smiled.

"Its ok….I'm sorry too."

* * *

**There it is guys...so i hope you guys like it ...i've been really busy thats why i havent been up dating as often...i hope you guys are still enjoying the story**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Haley you look amazing." Brooke said as she helped Haley with her hair.

"Do you think Nathan will think so?"

"Haley Nathan loves you in anything…preferably nothing." Brooke said with a laugh as Haley blushed.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

"We just rented a little beach house."

"Oh how romantic."

"I know….its suppose to be sunny for the first part of the week and then the last part of the week is suppose to be all rainy….its perfect." Haley explained with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you Hales."

"Well I'm happy for you too….you and Lucas seem really happy."

"We are Hales….He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That's how I feel about Nathan." Haley said as Brooke heard the music start.

"I have to go….remember to smile." Brooke said as she left the back room and towards the isle.

Haley smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror. You could barely see her baby bump, because of her wedding dress but Haley couldn't help but rub it. She was getting everything she had ever dreamed of.

* * *

Nathan's heart was pounding so fast he had never been this nervous. What if he said the wrong thing and she didn't like his vows or what if she changed her mind and ran away, or what if she loved everything about this day and they spent the rest of their lives together completely in love. Nathan couldn't help but smile at his last thought as he watched everyone stand up.

Haley and Nathan's eye met and both smiled. Haley could feel herself start blushing as Nathan stared at her so amazingly. As Haley took hold of his hand her heart warmed as he gently rubbed circles over her palm.

Nathan barely heard the minister's words; he was to busy staring into Haley's eyes and every now and then glancing down at her baby bump. He couldn't believe he had got such an amazing girl. She was perfect in everyway and she loved him. She loved him with all her heart and they were having a baby together. He was moments away from having the perfect wife and life combined.

"Nathan has prepared some words…Nathan…" the Minister said as Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Haley, when we got together we had so many things fighting against us but here we are. You're such an amazing person and some days I don't understand why you picked me, but I'm so happy you did. Hales I love you and I always will. I love waking up next to you every morning, or hearing you laugh, I love every part of you and we'll be together always and forever." Nathan said as Haley's eyes glossed over.

"Haley…" the Minister said.

"Wow it's hard to follow that." Haley said earning a laugh from Nathan. "Nathan, I can't explain how I feel about you because there are no words that show that much love. You are such an amazing guy and I'm so lucky to have you. You could have any girl you want and you picked me you love me and take such good care of me. Nathan when I was a little girl I used to dream about how my life would be when I grew up. I always said I wanted the perfect house, with the funny little kids running around the back yard but most of all I wanted to find a guy that I gave my whole heart to, a guy that was so loving and sweet that I felt safe and you're that guy Nathan. Nathan I love you and I want everything with you." Haley said as Nathan smiled down at her.

The minister said a few more words but Nathan and Haley were so caught up in each others eyes that they didn't hear any of them. Suddenly both their ears clicked on and they heard the words they had been waiting for.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." He said as Nathan and Haley slowly leaned in and brought their lips together.

Haley closed her eyes as Nathan moved his lips against hers. Nathan smiled as she pulled away when she heard the clapping and laughter coming from their friends and family.

Slowly they walked down the isle and outside to the limo that would take them to the reception.

* * *

"How do you feel Mrs. Scott?" Nathan whispered as she leaned against him.

"I feel so amazing." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Good because I feel pretty amazing too." Nathan said rubbing small circles on her belly.

"Nathan do you feel that." Haley asked.

"Yeah." He said as he felt the baby's small kicks.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you to Hales." He said as he leaned down and kissed her again and again and again until they got the reception.

* * *

"They look so happy." Brooke whispered to Lucas as she watched Nathan and Haley dance.

"That could be us one day." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah it could."

"I love you Brooke."

"Mmm I love you too Luke."

"Let's dance."

"Yes sir." She giggled.

* * *

"Can we go yet?" Nathan asked.

"No we still have a lot of things to do."

"But I want it to be our honeymoon."

"Yeah me too but this is our day, we should enjoy it." Haley explained.

"I guess your right."

"So are you gonna shove the cake in my face." Haley asked.

"I don't know are you going to."

"I guess it depends." Haley said with a laugh.

"God I love you Hales."

"I love you too Nathan." She said as she laid her head on his chest and he held her tight loving the feel of her grown belly against him.

* * *

"I love seeing her so happy." Brooke said as she and Lucas sat down at a near by table.

"Yeah I love seeing him happy too."

"Their so perfect." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah they are…Just like us."

"Maybe." Brooke said with a smile.

Lucas smiled back as he slowly leaned in and kissed her softly against her lips.

* * *

Kyle slowly walked into a shop he had been looking for, for days.

"Hey…" Kyle said to the guy behind the counter.

"How can I help you?"

"I need bullets."

"How about a gun." The guy offered.

"No I already have a gun I just need some bullets." Kyle explained.

"Going hunting?"

"No not really." Kyle said with a smirk as the guy went to get his bullets.

* * *

**Ok so a lot of people have been asking about Kyle and wondering what Kyle is up to...trust me you'll know soon...I'm not just gonna keep it in the dark forever...a Big chapter with Kyle is coming up...anyway i hope you liked the cute Naley and Brucas in this chapter...Please comment. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Nathan." Haley giggled as he kissed her neck.

"What…"

"You said you were leaving."

"I lied….besides why would I leave when my hot wife is here."

"Mmmm your right you should stay." Haley whispered as she pulled him back on to the bed.

"I love you Mrs. Scott."

"Well I love you too Mr. Scott."

They had been back from their honeymoon for a few days but neither wanted to get back to normal. They were so happy and enjoying spending alone time together as husband and wife.

"Nathan….maybe you should go."

"You want your hot husband to leave."

"You've been complaining about not being able to play basketball for a while now….go have fun."

"But I think I could have more fun here."

"You do…do you."

"Yeah…and you know I'm right." Nathan said as she started tickling her.

"Nathan Scott stop it." Haley laughed.

"What are the magic words?"

"I love you…"

"No that's not it."

"If you don't stop I'll never have sex with you again." Haley said as Nathan quickly pulled away.

"Ok that was it." Nathan said as Haley started laughing uncontrollably.

"Get out of here." Haley said with a smile as she kissed him gently.

"Ok… I love you." Nathan said as he walked out.

* * *

"Hello." Brooke said into her phone.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas said into the phone.

"Hi you…."

"I miss you…what do you say we get together later."

"That sounds good but we'll have to just see I have some stuff to do today."

"Are you sure…."

"Yes Lucas and no you can't talk me out of it."

"Fine….I guess I'll have to just stay home all alone."

"You're so pathetic." Brooke giggled.

"But you love me anyway."

"I guess I do."

* * *

Kyle slowly walked out of his hotel room and to his car. As he drove he couldn't help but smirk to himself. He had been waiting for this for a long time and now he would finally get what he wanted. What he had dreamed about for weeks.

* * *

"Lucas I have to go…."

"No you don't…." Lucas said into the phone. Brooke smiled as she listened to his voice. God she loved that boy. Brooke was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Luke I'm sorry someone's at he door I have to go."

"Fine….Bye." Lucas said as Brooke hung up and walked towards the door.

* * *

Haley slowly walked through her and Nathan's apartment her hand gently resting on her belly. She smiled as she felt the baby kick.

"Yeah I know you miss him but he'll be home soon sweetie." Haley whispered to her stomach. "What do you think we should eat?" Haley asked as she rubbed her stomach and looked through the cupboards. Haley stopped looking when she heard a knock at the front door. "Oh hold that thought." She said as she walked to the door.

* * *

Kyle slowly waited outside the door. As the door opened he couldn't help but smirk.

"Hi…" He whispered with another smirk.

* * *

**Ok so you probally hate me right now for leaving it off like that...but it had to be done lol...anyway next chapter is a big one, filled with big events...anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so this is a very big Chapter...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

Chapter Fifteen

Brooke slowly opened the door and looked around but she saw nothing. No one was there. Brooke quickly looked down and saw an envelope on her doorstep. As she picked it up she couldn't help but look around. After she went back inside and shut the door she quickly opened the envelope.

_Brooke_

_Happiness doesn't last forever_

Brooke stared at the letter over and over rereading the words trying to understand why someone would say that to her.

* * *

Haley slowly opened the door and took a deep breath as she saw Kyle standing at her door step.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come by and say hi to my sister in law."

"Stay the hell away from us." Haley said as she started to close the door but Kyle's hand stopped her.

"Don't be like that Haley." Kyle said as he walked into the apartment and locked the door behind. Haley quickly ran to the phone but before she could dial any number Kyle picked up the phone and through it against the wall. Haley let out a small scream as it smashed and fell to the ground. "Come on Haley…." Kyle said as he reached for her but she quickly pushed his hand away and ran down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door.

Haley slowly slid down onto the floor, just staring at the door. Her body was shaking and her tears were consuming her. She felt so sick. What did he want? Why was he here? And why isn't Nathan home yet?

Haley stopped her thoughts as she heard movement outside the door. She listened carefully but couldn't tell what he was doing. Everything was silent and all she could hear was her own rough breathing. Haley was just about to moved but stopped when she heard something against the door. Without any warning two shots were fired at the door, directly at the lock. Haley screamed as the shots echoed in her ears.

* * *

Nathan slowly ran up and down the court loving the feeling. After a few minutes he stopped and sat on the bench. He couldn't help but think about Haley. The day he met her was the best day of his life and now they were married. She was his for the rest of their life, and the baby. Sure it was a shock but he couldn't be happier. Haley was going to be an amazing mother. Feeling like he had taken a long enough break he quickly stood up and started running up and down the court again.

* * *

Haley held her breath as she watched Kyle push the door open and walk into the room. Quickly walking to her he pulled her up by her hair and pulled her close to him.

"I'm trying to understand why they like you so much."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked through her sobs.

"Nathan and Brooke even Lucas they like you so much and I do not understand why…..maybe I should just try you out." Kyle whispered in her ear as she tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"Let go of me." Haley screamed. Kyle moved his hand to her mouth trying to silence her but when he felt her hard bite he quickly pulled away, giving Haley enough time to run back into the hallway. She was almost to her cell phone when once again she felt her hair being pulled and her body moving back. "Stop it Help….Somebody help me." Haley screamed over and over again.

"No one can here you." Kyle whispered roughly into her ear as she tried to push him away again but it wasn't working.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Al l of you deserve it.'

"What."

"Your bitch little sister got me thrown in Jail, and My brothers….my own blood took her side…took your side. How long until you and Nathan started dating huh…." Kyle asked as he pushed her up against the wall.

"It's your fault you went to Jail." Haley said as he slapped her.

"Shut up….See I've been trying to figure out a way to hurt them…and then I saw you…..they like you, they love you…..and if I hurt you I automatically hurt them." Kyle explained as Haley started crying again.

"Brooke will lose a sister, Nathan will lose his wife and Lucas will lose Brooke because we both know she'll pull away from him."

"Don't act like you know her." Haley said as smirked.

"But I do know her….I know so much about her….She was always the perfect girl that was always happy, she always thought nothing could happen to her…but I know something about her that you probably don't even know."

"And what's that."

"She wanted me that night….I don't care what she said she wanted me and she loved it….Me moving in and out of her, her screaming…she loved it…." Kyle said as Haley turned away from not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"No one loves getting raped especially my sister and you would know that if you were a human being instead of a monster."

"Shhh…" Kyle whispered as his hands went around her neck. Haley started to cough as he tightened his grip. Haley closed her eyes trying to get any amount of air. As she opened her eyes she saw his lips coming towards hers. Just as his lips were about to touch hers a voice stopped him.

"Hales…I'm home." Nathan called. Haley was just about to scream when Kyle placed his hand over her mouth again.

"Any noise comes out of you and I pull the trigger." Kyle said as he placed the gun to her stomach. Haley nodded and he slowly moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Haley are you here." Nathan asked as he saw the broken phone. "Haley…." Nathan called as he quickly walked down the hall way. Kyle quickly walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, with Haley in his arms, the gun still pointed at her stomach.

"Look who it is my brother."

"Haley…." Nathan said as he moved closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kyle explained as he nodded to the gun.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked as he tried to calm himself down, but that was hard to do with his psycho brother pointing a gun at his wife and baby.

"Taking something from all the people who hurt me." Kyle explained.

"Haley didn't do anything to you…"

"Oh but she did….She made you fall in love with her so now your on their side."

"I was always on their side Kyle…you raped her….why would I stand by you."

"You're my brother…" Kyle yelled as Haley flinched.

"Just put the gun down." Nathan suggested as Kyle laughed.

"I got a better idea….you turn around and put your hands up." Kyle said as Nathan nodded and turned around.

Kyle slowly pushed Haley back into the bathroom and walked toward Nathan. Adjusting the gun in his hand he quickly slammed the bottom of the gun into Nathan's head. Haley screamed as she saw Nathan fall to the ground.

"Nathan…." Haley yelled as she tried to run to him but Kyle threw her down. Haley watched as Kyle moved the gun and within a few seconds pulled the trigger sending a bullet into Nathan's Shoulder.

"Stop it what are you doing." Haley yelled as she crawled over to Nathan. "Nathan open your eyes." She said as she gently flipped him over so she could see his face. "Nathan Baby…." Haley whispered. Kyle smirked down at the broken girl and then quickly picked her up.

"Put me down let me go." Haley yelled as he carried her over his shoulder. "Stop it…Nathan wake up….Please wake up….Stop put me down." Haley screamed as he threw her onto the bed and tossed the gun aside so he could move quicker. Kyle quickly moved on top of Haley and ran his hands along her sides and up to her chest, were he lightly squeezed her breasts.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this just like your sister did." Kyle whispered as Haley continued to fight and move, trying to get him off of her.

Kyle slowly started to unbutton her shirt and move it off her shoulders.

"Stop it." Haley yelled as Kyle slapped her. Haley brought her hand to the side of her face trying to soothe the pain.

Before Haley knew it she was only in her bra and underwear and Kyle was just in his boxers. She closed her eyes trying to push reality away from her. She could feel his hands run along her baby bump and she couldn't help start crying even harder. When she felt the material of her underwear rip off of her, she quickly opened her eyes.

"Stop it…please don't." Haley screamed as she moved her hands around the bed trying to grasp something. As she did she felt the gun at her finger tips and grabbed for it.

Kyle quickly saw what she was doing and pulled the gun away from her and tossed it to the floor.

"You're so stupid." He said.

Suddenly pain filled her body as he slapped her again and again and again. She tried to pull away but he was to strong. As he continued to slap her she felt him move inside of her. He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop hitting her and he wouldn't stop thrusting in and out of her. Haley was trying to fight but her body was tired and bruised she couldn't do it.

"You feel so good baby….now I know why Nathan likes you." Kyle whispered into her ear as he started laughing. Haley didn't even respond she was drifting in and out of consciousness. After Kyle was done he quickly moved off of her and pulled his pants back on. Haley opened her eyes one last time and saw him smirking down at her.

As she let her body take over and her eyes close once again, she heard one last thing. A gunshot and then everything went black.

* * *

**So i know some of you are probally really made at me...but this is what i had planned from the begining...Please tell me what you think and remember if i get enough comments then i will ud right away...Comment!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Two Months Later

"Brooke I'm home." Lucas called as he walked into their apartment. Brooke smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her. It was great feeling living with Lucas, him coming home after his day and talking to her. She could defiantly get used to this. But then she remembered her thoughts about her sister and that broke her heart and turned her happiness into sadness.

"How are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine….I guess."

"Talk to me."

"I miss her Luke…I miss my sister."

"I know you do…just give it time."

"I'm not gonna stop missing her…."

-Flashback-

_"Luke come on." Brooke said as they walked into Nathan and Haley's apartment. _

_"Hales…" Haley called as she walked into the living room. _

_"Why are we here?" Lucas asked. _

_"I just got a bad feeling." Brooke said as she turned and saw Nathan on the floor. "Lucas call 911." Brooke said as she ran to Nathan's side. "Nathan…" Brooke tried but got no response. "Luke watch him." Brooke whispered as she continued down the hallway. _

_"Brooke get back here." Lucas said as she kept walking. Lucas slowly looked down at his brother. He quickly tore part of his shirt and wrapped it around Nathan's wound. "Nate can you here me…" Lucas said as he got no response from Nathan. _

_  
Brooke walked into Nathan and Haley's room and almost threw up at what she saw. Kyle quickly moved off of Haley and smirked down at her. Haley slowly closed her eyes not being able to take anymore. Brooke looked down and saw her opportunity. Suddenly a gun shot rang through the air. _

_Lucas ran down the hallway and stopped when he saw Kyle not moving on the floor and Brooke with the gun in her hands. _

_"Did you call 91?" Brooke asked as she set the gun down. _

_"Yeah…Brooke…"_

_"I'm fine…oh god Haley…" Brooke said as she moved to her sister. "Hales open your eyes." Brooke begged as she wrapped a blanket around her exposed body. _

_"Is she ok?" Lucas asked as Brooke started crying._

_"I don't know she's not moving." Brooke sobbed. _

_"The ambulance is on its way…I have to get back to Nathan…stay with her." Lucas said as he took one last look at his dead brother and then left the room. _

_"Haley please open your eyes…You have to be ok…you and the baby..." Brooke said as she held her close. _

-End of Flashback-

"I know your not going to stop missing her but maybe if you just wait a little longer she'll come around."

"Lucas it's been two months and she doesn't talk to anyone."

"I know honey….but you have to stop blaming yourself…you and Nathan both need to stop blaming yourself."

* * *

Nathan slowly walked into his and Haley's new house. It was the perfect house; it was the type that Haley had always wanted. Nathan had surprised Haley about a month ago. He wanted to get her out of that apartment; she couldn't even go in the bedroom. He was hoping that the new house would bring her some sort of Happiness but of course he was wrong.

-Flashback-

_"So what do you think?" Nathan asked as he opened the door. _

_"What are we doing here?" Haley whispered as she walked inside the house. _

_"This is our new house."_

_"You bought a house." Haley asked. _

_"Yeah do you like it?" _

_"Yeah…" Haley whispered as she slowly started to walk around the room. _

_There was no expression on her face as she walked through the house. Her face was blank. _

_"When are we moving?" Haley asked._

_"Soon…Lucas said he would help since I can't really lift right now." Nathan said motioning to his arm that was still in a sling from the gun shot. _

_Haley only nodded as she continued through the house. Nathan sighed as he felt more of his heart break._

-End of Flashback-

"Hales I'm home." Nathan called as he walked up the stairs and to their room. He stood in the door way for a few minutes just watching her sleep. It was always like this. She was asleep when he woke up and when he got home. He knew it wasn't because she was tired, he knew that she was avoiding him. They hadn't been the same since the Kyle thing. And sometimes he wondered if they ever would be the same again.

Nathan quickly changed into his boxers and then slid next to Haley in their bed. Nathan stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes just replaying moments in his head. Just as he was about to go to sleep he felt the bed move and Haley sit up.

"Hales are you ok?" Nathan asked but all she did was nod. "How do you feel today?"

"I'm fine Nathan." Haley whispered as she moved off the bed and slowly walked into the bathroom. Nathan sank back into the bed as he heard the shower turn on. He missed her. It was that simple, he wanted to be able to touch his wife or tell her how much he loved her but she wouldn't let him. She was pushing him so far away and it hurt.

* * *

Haley slowly let the water fall over her body. Staring at the tile of the shower she tried to let the warm water consume her and relax her. She was tired and wanted to get a good night of sleep but she knew that wouldn't happen for a while. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him, she felt him. His smirk or his hands moving along her body, His voice whispering things to her as he raped her. She remembered everything up until she blacked out. Sometimes she would dream that it was happening again but this time Brooke didn't stop him and he would choke her or punch her over and over again. She would always wake up drenched in sweat and when Nathan tried to comfort her she would push him away.

She couldn't handle being close to Nathan right now. Yes it had been two months but she couldn't just get over it. She didn't know if it was because they were brothers or because he had done it to her sister as well, but either way she couldn't get close to anyone.

She barely talked to her sister; she had heard about her and Lucas moving into together but hadn't really felt anything. She knew Brooke could probably help her get through this but it was too hard.

Quickly Haley shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. As she wrapped the towel around her body she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't even look like herself anymore.

* * *

"You feel better?" Nathan asked as she crawled back into their bed. One again she just nodded and turned away from him. "Hales…" Nathan pleaded as he brought his hand to her shoulder and slowly stroked her. He could see Haley tensing and finally he pulled away.

"Nathan…." Haley said as Nathan quickly looked at her.

"Yeah…"

"Give me your hand." Haley said as he nodded. Haley took his hand and placed it on her growing stomach. Nathan smiled as he felt two simple kicks.

-Flashback-

_"And that is your baby's heart beat…everything looks fine." The doctor said as Haley nodded. She didn't know what to feel she was filled with such joy. The baby was ok. But she felt so hurt and tired she couldn't show it. So she simply placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. _

-End of flashback-

"She's strong." Nathan whispered as he kept his hand on her stomach. Words couldn't express how Nathan felt as he touched Haley again and felt their baby kick.

"Just like her daddy." Haley whispered as he turned away from him once again.

"And her mom….Her moms really strong…strongest person I know."

"I don't think that's true." Haley whispered through her tears. Nathan sighed as he slowly moved away from her. That night like so many others they slept with a huge gap between them, not just physically but mentally as well.

* * *

**Do you hate it...Love it...Happy...sad...let me know what you think...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok How much do you guys hate me...I'm so sorry for the long long long wait...i had so much to do with school before summer and then it was my birthday and after that three of my friends bdays...so i've been really busy...once again i am really sorry for the delay...now that its summer i should be ud more often...I hope you enjoy...**

**Oh and for the people who asked Kyle is Dead.**

Chapter Seventeen

Haley slowly opened her eyes and like every other day was met with silence. Nathan was never there when she woke up anymore. Not that she wanted him to be. It was to hard being around him and everyone needed to understand that. Lately she had been thinking about their marriage. She loved Nathan but wondered if they rushed things. Deep down she knew the only reason she felt this way was because of what happened but she still thought about it.

After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes she rolled out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. She could feel the baby moving and she couldn't help but smile. She loved feeling the baby and she knew that Nathan did to that's why any chance she got she would let him feel the baby.

Haley slowly sipped her tea and listened to the silence. Suddenly the front door opened and Nathan walked in.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi…" Haley said staring at him. "Your home early."

"Yeah I remembered you had a doctor's appointment today." Nathan said as Haley nodded. "How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"Tired..."

"Do you want me to get you anything….Or maybe you should rest and I'll wake you up when its time for your appointment." Nathan suggested.

"No I'm fine." Haley whispered as she continued to sip her tea.

"Haley…I want to help you…I need you to stop pushing me away." Nathan whispered.

"I think we should get going." Haley suggested as he went upstairs to get dressed leaving a very frustrated Nathan.

* * *

"Ok there's your little girl." The doctor said as Haley and Nathan smiled at the screen. "Looks like she's wide awake." The Doctor said with a smile. "Lets take a quick picture of her of her and then you can be on your way." The doctor explained.

"So how have you been feeling?" The doctor asked as the picture was finishing.

"Just tired."

"How's everything else doing?" The doctor asked.

"Fine." Haley said shortly as Nathan sighed.

"Ok Haley you can get dressed." The Doctor said as she walked out of the room.

"Hales…" Nathan whispered as he watched her change back into her clothes.

"Yeah…"

"I love you…" He said looking into her eyes."

"I love you too." She whispered as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"See there she is." Nathan pointed out as Brooke and Lucas stared at the new baby picture. Haley just sat in the corner staring into space wanting desperately to be alone. She knew that all three of them would stare at her ever now and then but she refused to look at them.

"Hales she's beautiful." Brooke tried.

"Thanks." Haley whispered still looking away.

"Haley can I talk to you in the kitchen." Brooke asked as Haley shrugged.

"I guess."

Lucas and Nathan watched as they waked out of the room.

"How are you doing man?" Lucas asked.

"Not good…I just want her to let me in." Nathan explained.

* * *

"You need to stop." Brooke said as Haley just looked at her.

"What…"

"You need to stop doing this to Nathan….He loves you and you keep pushing him away…"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Haley I know what you're going through."

"No you don't….stop pretending like you do ok…the situation is totally different." Haley yelled.

"Haley just let us help you…stop pushing us away."

"Maybe if everyone would just give me some time…" Haley said but Brooke stopped her.

"Its bee months…you and Nathan are having a baby your need to be sharing this time together."

"Get out…" Haley yelled.

"What…"

"I want you to get out of my house and don't come back." Haley said as she walked upstairs. Brooke stared at the empty staircase letting the tears cover her face.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Nathan couldn't help but open his eyes as he heard crying. It wasn't just a few tears crying, it was full on crying, body shaking, having trouble breathing, crying. Nathan quickly rolled over and saw Haley's tear stained face.

"Hales…baby what's wrong?" Nathan asked as Haley moved into his embrace. Nathan slowly closed his eyes loving the feeling of her in his arms once again. But he couldn't help but wonder why she was letting him touch her.

"…I'm…Sorry…" Haley sobbed out.

"Shhh." Nathan soothed.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away you didn't do anything wrong." Haley whispered.

"Its ok you're going through something big."

"But you could have helped me."

"I don't know…I might have made things worse."

"No…because just laying in your arms like this I feel so relaxed and happy, for the first time in a long time."

"It feels so good to hear you say that." Nathan whispered as he suddenly felt Haley's lips against his. He quickly responded while rubbing her stomach softly.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too hales."

"Can we just lay here for awhile?"

"I'd love that." Nathan said kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Just call her." Nathan said as Haley paced the room.

"Why would she want to talk to me…I totally flipped out on her."

"Baby just call her." Nathan said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess"

Haley slowly picked up the phone and waited for an answer. When she heard her sister's voice she quickly hung up.

"I can't."

"You can…" Nathan said with a smirk. Haley slowly looked down at the phone just as it rang.

"It's Brooke." Haley stated as Nathan laughed.

"Answer it."

"Hello." Haley whispered.

"Haley I have caller id what do you want…."

"I wanted….I wanted to say sorry." Haley said.

"Oh…"

"Brooke I…."

"Its ok Hales…"

"No its not you were just trying to help me."

"I know but I shouldn't have pushed you."

"I'm sorry about how I've been."

"Hales…its ok…"

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Hales."

"Maybe we can get together later."

"That sounds nice…I'll call you." Brooke said with a smile.

"Ok Bye…" Haley said as she hung up.

"How'd it go?" Lucas asked.

"Perfect…I think I just got my sister back."

* * *

"Do you feel that." Haley asked as she sat in front of Nathan on their bed, his hands covering her stomach.

"Yeah….she's a kicker."

"Maybe she'll play soccer."

"I don't know about that."

"And why not." Haley giggled.

"If she does any sports I want it to be basketball."

"I see…"

"But I'd really like her to be exactly like you."

"God I love you." Haley whispered as she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Hales…So much."

* * *

**So there it is I don't know when but i know that this story is most likely coming to an end soon...I have about a million ideas for new stories and i'll most likely be doing a lot at once...after i finish this story and my other story lol...Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Hales wake up." Nathan whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi you." Haley said as she rolled into his embrace.

"So I made you some breakfast…"

"You didn't have too…"

"I'm your husband it's my job." Nathan said with a smile.

These past few weeks had been amazing. They had been so happy, the baby was growing perfectly and what Nathan loved the most was every night Haley crawled into his arms. Haley still wasn't ready for more then just kissing but he didn't care. She was letting him into her heart again and that's all that mattered.

"Nathan this is amazing." Haley murmured as she continued to shove French toast into her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it…both of you…" Nathan said rubbing her stomach.

"How did I get so lucky?" Haley whispered.

"I'm the lucky one." Nathan said with a smirk. Haley smiled at him and moved to lean up against him just as the baby started kicking up a storm.

"She loves your voice." Haley told Nathan.

"I can't wait to see her, hold her." Nathan said as Haley nodded.

"I know… a few more weeks."

"You're going to be an amazing mother."

"You're already an amazing father." Haley said as she rubbed Nathan's hand as it sat on her stomach.

"I love you so much hales."

"I love you too Nathan."

* * *

"Brooke Lets go." Lucas yelled as she ran out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok…"

"No look at my hair." Brooke said as she pointed at her now frizzy hair.

"It looked fine a little bit ago what did you do?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't do anything…come on were late." Brooke said as she pulled him out the door.

* * *

"Brooke what did you do to your hair." Haley asked with a laugh as Brooke quickly dragged her into the kitchen away from the guys.

"I just messed it up so I would have an excuse."

"An excuse for what?" Haley asked.

"Why I was in the bathroom so long."

"Brooke…your Brooke that's an excuse right there." Haley laughed.

"Hales…." Brooke whispered as Haley watched her grab her purse.

"What…" Haley asked. Brooke slowly handed her the small strip and Haley couldn't help but look at it and then to Brooke and back to it and so fourth.

"Brooke…it's positive."

"I know that beetle brain." Brooke said shoving it back into her purse.

"Have you told him yet?" Haley asked.

"No…I'm scared."

"Honey he'll be happy."

"I know but…I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom…I don't think I would be a good mom." Brooke said as Haley pulled her into a hug.

"Brooke you would be an amazing mom…"

"Really." Brooke asked with tears in her eyes.

"Really…Now let's go see our men." Haley said with a laugh.

* * *

"So Lucas…I have something to tell you."

"Really…what…" Lucas said as he looked up from his food.

"I...never mind." Brooke said as she felt Haley kick her foot.

"Come on Brooke go ahead…" Haley said a Brooke glared at her.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as Brooke and Haley Shrugged.

"Brooke what were you gonna say?" Lucas asked.

"Luke I'm….." Brooke suddenly stopped when Haley let out a loud notice.

"Hales are you ok." Nathan asked.

"No…My water just broke."

"You're kidding right." Nathan said.

"No…I'm not." Haley yelled as a contraction hit.

"Ok Haley breathe…" Brooke said as she held her sisters hand.

"Oh my god…I changed my mind I don't want to have a baby anymore." Haley said as she squeezed her sister's hand.

"Nathan go get the car." Brooke said quickly.

"Ok…I love you baby." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead and then ran out the door.

"It hurts..." Haley told Brooke.

"Its ok we're gonna get you too the hospital and then will get you a whole bunch a drugs." Brooke said with a smile as Haley laughed.

"Cars ready." Nathan said running back inside to get Haley. "Let's go have this baby."

* * *

**Tell me what you think... **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

It amazed Haley that her daughter was already 3 weeks old. It seemed like she was born only a few days ago. Haley smiled as she watched her giggling daughter stare at Nathan. It was amazing how easily he slid into the roll of being a dad. The best part was he loved it. He loved holding her, feeding her, talking to her and most of all making he laugh like he was doing at that moment. The day Alyssa Brooke Scott was born was the best day of their lives. She was beautiful and perfect in everyway.

In those dark nights when Haley felt so alone and hurt she never thought she could be happy again but she was wrong. Nathan was the best husband ever and Alyssa was an amazing child. As she stared across the room at her family she couldn't help but feel warmth in her heart.

"You want to see mommy?" Nathan asked as he picked her up and brought her over to Haley. Haley quickly grabbed her daughter and kissed her gently on the nose.

"Hi baby." Haley whispered. Alyssa stared up at her mom her bright blue eyes shinning with happiness. "Did daddy make you laugh?" Haley asked as Alyssa continued to smile.

"She's so happy." Haley told Nathan as he sat down next to his family.

"I know."

"She looks more and more like you everyday." Haley whispered with a smile.

"She had blue eyes and my dark hair but the rest is you babe." Nathan told her as he watched his daughter desperately try not to fall asleep. She had a long day filled with visits from a lot of people.

"She's tired." Nathan said as Haley nodded.

"She doesn't want to be." Haley said as she watched her daughter's eyes once again open up but a few seconds later close once again.

* * *

"Brooke I brought you some food." Lucas said as he walked into their place.

"Good I'm starving." Brooke said as she grabbed the food and started eating nonstop.

"Babe slow down…."

"I'm sorry I'm just so hungry."

"I know baby…." He said as he walked up to her and gently kissed her lips before placing his hand on her stomach.

Flashback

Lucas and Brooke stared at their niece through the glass both smiling.

"She's so cute." Brooke said.

"Yeah I know so much prettier then all the other babies." Lucas said as Brooke nodded.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" Brooke asked as she gazed at all the babies.

"Yeah I do…I think about having a family with you all the time." Lucas said a Brooke smiled and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey are you ok?"

"I'm more then ok…I love you so much…."

"I love you too."

"Luke I'm pregnant." Brooke suddenly said. Lucas stared and her and quickly picked her up.

"I'm going to be a dad." Lucas yelled as some passing people smiled at him. Brooke couldn't contain her laughter as he held her up and spun her around.

"I'm guessing you're happy."

"I'm so happy…I love you so much…and I love you too." Lucas said to Brooke's stomach.

End of Flashback

"How do you feel today?" Lucas asked.

"Hungry…" Brooke said as she continued to eat.

"I know that….but have you been sick."

"No not today…."

"Good…." Lucas said as he gently kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Haley gently laid her daughter in her crib and stared at her for a few moments before walking out of the nursery.

"Hey you…" Nathan said as she entered their bedroom.

"Hi…"

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yes but I'd love to hear it again."

"Hales I love you so much…thank you for giving me such an amazing daughter."

"I love you too….You know its been a couple weeks now and I feel fine….So I was thinking maybe we could fool around tonight." Haley said as she brought her eyes up to Nathan's.

"Hales if you're not ready we don't…." Haley stopped him with a simple kissed and after a few seconds pulled away.

"I want to be with you again…I love you so much…"

"I love you too." Nathan said quickly picking her up and putting her on their bed.

"I love you…I love you….I love you." Haley said in-between kisses as Nathan ran his hands along her body.

"Me too baby." Haley slowly stroked his face as their eyes burned into each other. Haley smiled softly and leaned to his kiss. That night she felt so safe and loved. She knew that everything was going to be ok as long as she had her family with her.

THE END

* * *

**So there it is...Of course i will do an ****Epilogue** **if you guys want me too...So let me know what you think and if you want the Epilogue**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Alyssa come here." Haley laughed as she chased after her daughter. Nathan smiled as him and Lucas watched them run through the yard.

"Who would have thought…?" Nathan said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"That we'd have to little girls…" Nathan said smiling down at his sleeping niece that clung to Lucas as tight as she could. Yes Brooke had had a beautiful little girl that looked exactly like Brooke, except for her eyes. Which were her fathers amazing blue. They had named her Sophia Haley Scott.

"I know …" Lucas said with a smile rubbing his daughters back.

"I don't know how Alyssa is still running around." Nathan stated. Both girls had been up since early that morning and had been playing all day. It amazed Nathan that his daughter had so much energy.

"Hey you." Haley said as she sat down on Nathan's lap.

"Hey back." Nathan whispered as he kissed her softly.

"She's still playing." Haley whispered.

"I saw….she's amazing." Nathan said as Haley moved so she was leaning against his chest with Nathan's arms tightly wrapped around her. His hands setting on her barely visible Baby bump.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine…stop worrying."

"It's my job."

"I'm finally back." Brooke called as she walked over to her sister and handed her a bag.

"Thank you." Haley said as she searched the bag. Haley had been craving chocolate ice-cream and pickles, of course she made Brooke go to the store and get them.

"It was so busy." Brooke said as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

"I love you." Haley said as she started dipping the pickles in the ice cream.

"I love you too…messy." Brooke giggled.

"Nathan tell her to stop making fun of me."

"Stop making fun of my wife."

"I don't blame her I blame you….your the one who knocked her up again."

"Trust me she helped." Nathan said quickly as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So how many kids are you two gonna stop at?" Brooke asked.

"A hundred or so." Nathan said as Haley nodded in agreement.

"Their kidding right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes their kidding….My sister would never go through child birth a hundred times."

"Very true."

"Mommy…Soph play?" Alyssa said running up to Haley.

"Oh sweetie Soph is sleeping…she's tired." Haley explained.

"Oh…..Daddy play?" Alyssa asked with her daddy's little girl smile.

"How can I say no to my princess?" Nathan said as he slowly got up giving Haley time to lean against the back of the chair instead of his chest.

"Come play daddy." Alyssa yelled as she ran away.

"We better get going….get her in bed." Brooke explained as she took her daughter from Lucas.

"Ok we'll see you later." Haley asked.

"Yeah you will…enjoy that ice cream."

* * *

After a while of watching her family run around the yard Haley slowly made her way over to them and grabbed her daughter.

"Come on you two its getting cold out here and it's passed somebody's bedtime." Haley said as Alyssa pouted and grabbed for her dad.

"She's right baby girl lets get you upstairs."

"Is she asleep?" Haley asked as she rubbed lotion over her baby bump.

"Yeah she is….you want some help?"

"That might me nice." Haley smiled.

Nathan quickly walked over and took the lotion into his hands. Haley closed her eyes as he smoothed the lotion over her skin.

"That feels so good."

"Good…you just relax."

"I think I'm relaxed enough." Haley whispered in a seductive voice.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah….and I think I'm having another craving."

"What's that…?" Nathan asked.

"You." Haley gently whispered against his lips before kissing him hard. Nathan rubbed his hands down her stomach once again stopping when he felt a kick.

"Did you feel that?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I did…this baby loves you just like Alyssa and I do."

"Mmmm we love you too baby."

"You've done so much for me Nathan….You've healed old scars and stopped any new ones from coming….I love you so much."

Nathan smiled once again as Haley pushed him back against the bed and kissed him over and over again. The feeling of being safe surrounded their family now. All old scars were closed and healed with happiness and love. Nathan Scott changed Haley James's life. Together they healed the scars that were reopened.

**So There's the end...Thank you all so much for your amazing replys...You guys keep me going...you all are so great...Since both of my stories are done i will be posting new ones...right now I think I'm going to post three new ones...so i hope you all will read...thank you all once again. **


End file.
